Death Eater Drabbles
by Reveraine
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for The Drabble Game on The Death Eater Express. Various pairings/themes due to changing prompts. The tags will update based on the newest chapter.
1. A Key Encounter

**A/N** : Originally for the drabble game for The Death Eater Express on Facebook. Thus, Thorfinn's use of the nickname 'Princess' stems from Canimal's writing. (Go read her stories, they're wonderful)

 **A Key Encounter**

* * *

Halloween was one of the busiest nights of the year at the Leaky Cauldron, and this year was no different. Despite the tenuous situation of the wizarding world, the whole of London seemed to be willing to get into the spirit of the holiday. The threat of dark wizards around the corner seemed to dissipate in the revelry of the traditional holiday. Children scampered underfoot throughout Diagon Alley, giggling as they tricked each other. Their screeches of laughter echoed down the alley; lightening the mood further.

Hermione Granger made her way down through the crowd, hoping her costume was enough to keep her from being recognized. Hiding from the Death Eaters was not easy, and she knew the costume alone was risking a lot, but she did not have much of a choice. Harry and Ron were counting on her to return with the ingredients they needed for their polyjuice potion, and she was the least recognizable out of the three of them. She could not afford to get caught.

She made her way toward the apothecary, but noticed a pair of familiar faces coming toward her. The jovial faces of Fred and George Weasley drove her to a moment of panic. She ducked down the alleyway between two shops, waiting for the two to pass. She could hear their voices coming closer and she edged backwards, willing herself to not be seen. She took one fateful step further back and bumped into something warm.

"What do we have here?"

An amused voice rang out from above her, causing Hermione's heart rate to skyrocket.

The witch spun at the sound, coming face to face with a smirking Thorfinn Rowle. He had a tight grip on her arm, and quickly dragged her deeper into the alley. She scrambled for her wand, but the hulking man grabbed hold of her other wrist with no more effort than it would have taken to restrain a child.

"No one's coming to help you, Princess," he threatened quietly, a malicious smirk still plastered on his face. "Screaming would be…" he trailed off as his eyes traveled down her face and landed on her neck. He released one of her arms to bring a large hand up to the pendant around her throat. Almost hesitantly, his finger brushed against the necklace, trailing the shape of the ornate silver key.

"You kept it," the man breathed.

Hermione froze; she could not believe he remembered the charm he had given her during her first year at Hogwarts. At the time, it had seemed almost an afterthought. She turned her eyes up toward him, watching his blue eyes slowly trail back up to meet hers.

Suddenly, the smirk was back on his face, and mischief glinted in his eyes. He stood straight, towering over her. Locks of his long blonde hair fell into her face as she waited for him to act. He must have thought her a dreadfully silly girl with a crush. Merlin, he was handsome, despite his chosen affiliations.

Hermione had only moments to sort out her thoughts before the tall blonde man pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. His hands found their way to her hair and buried themselves in her thick curls. Hermione's stomach roiled with butterflies and pent up emotions as the large man kissed her. She was so swept up that she forgot that she was supposed to be fighting him.

Eventually, he set her down from where he had bodily pinned her against the brick wall of the nearby shop. Breathless, Hermione's eyes widened when she realized what had happened.

She darted off, not questioning his lack of pursuit. The last thing she heard before the sound of celebration took over her ears once more was his confident voice.

"You can't run forever, Princess. You're mine."

* * *

 **Prompts:**

Halloween, Thorfinn Rowle, Fred/George Weasley, Leaky Cauldron


	2. Curses and Cures

**Curses and Cures**

* * *

"Damn it, Dolohov, where are you?"

The Russian Wizard rolled his eyes as the thick voice of Amycus Carrow assaulted his ears in a harsh whisper. Why on earth he had been paired with the _less_ intelligent Carrow twin would be a puzzle he really did not want to think about. Perhaps it was due to the fact that the other wizard had a tendency to be overzealous, not to mention clumsy. Two things that, when paired together, tended to end in a flurry of spells and being chased, if not captured, by Aurors.

"Here," he hissed back when he heard the other man stumbling around. He was going to get them caught. The plan was to get in, ensure the curse took, and get out, as quietly as possible. This was going to turn the tide in the war, getting rid of the brain's of Potter's operation. The man rubbed the precious necklace between his gloved fingers, making certain that it did not touch his skin. He was rather proud of the curse he had put on the simple piece of treasure. It was a shame to have to rid the world of such a brilliant witch, but he knew it must be done. He had developed what he like to call the feeblemind curse; it probably would not kill the girl, but her once extreme capacity for intelligence would drop to about the level of a flobberworm. Mixed with a nasty babbling jinx and a permanent barrier hex that would keep anyone from removing it, the small unassuming object would keep the witch out of commission for the remainder of the war. If only Carrow would shut _up_. The man was once again stumbling about in the dark, crashing against everything he could find.

The man was impatient, and stumbled through the dark. Antonin was certain the stupid wizard would run right into the place the girl was sleeping without knowing it. They knew she was alone; her two friends were gone. Now was the perfect time to act. Tonight was the only night.

Rolling his eyes once more and muttering under his breath in his native tongue, Antonin Dolohov followed Carrow through the woods.

Not even minutes later, the other man let out a scream. Antonin whipped out his wand, unsure what had happened. He felt something wrap around his leg and begin creeping up toward his limbs. Carrow was still screaming. Antonin set his jaw, he could not believe the man couldn't handle a simple trap.

" _Lumos Solem,"_ Antonin muttered, pointing his wand at the vine creeping up his leg. It shrieked and withered, falling limp at his feet. He cast the spell again, wordlessly this time, in the direction of Carrow's screams. The man quieted.

Antonin strode up to where the man had slumped to the ground.

"Devil's snare, Carrow," he sneered, disgusted the man was with him at all. He could've done this himself. Carrow was only hindering him, and there's no way he would let him toy with the witch before he cursed her.

Antonin took a single step toward their target, only to stop when the area in front of him lit up with another lumos spell.

There, in front of him, was the witch he had been searching for. Her eyes wide and scared; she held her wand at him with only a slight shake to her hand. He hadn't seen her in two years. Hermione Granger had grown since he threw his curse at her in the Department of Mysteries. A curse that had changed her, even silenced as he was. She had always intrigued him; she could have run as soon as she heard the bumbling idiot behind him, but she didn't. She came and found them instead.

"Going to curse me, _Lisichka_?" he chuckled quietly, silently daring her to duel him.

"Leave me alone, Dolohov," she spat, but he could hear the fear trembling in her voice.

"Just get it over with, Dolohov," Carrow cried from behind him.

Antonin glanced over his shoulder to glare at the other man. "I don't like being interrupted, Amycus," he snarled before turning back to the witch in front of him. "Why didn't you run, _kroshka_?"

"Why do you care? Isn't this what you wanted?" she snarled at him, her wand hand trembling.

He swore he saw some curiosity in her eyes as she challenged him. "How is that scar treating you?" he eyed her form up and down, waiting for her answer.

"Really?" Came Carrow's increasingly irritating voice from behind. The pair ignored him.

Her lip trembled, "What did you do to me? I almost died, and now I can't— I can't even..." she trailed off, but she didn't need to finish; he knew exactly what he had done.

Antonin chuckled darkly, "You thought I was the only one who can cast silently? I never did try to kill you." He reached out to her, surprised when she did not flinch away from his hand when it made contact with her cheek.

"And now you're here to kill me, after you made my life miserable! I've barely been able to hug anyone since you cursed me! I'll never be able to kiss the man I love! Why not kill me, Dolohov?" She challenged.

"You just haven't tried the right man, yet," he smirked, meeting her tear-filled eyes.

She glared at him, "Everyone is the same! I thought I killed him the first time!"

Antonin laughed quietly. "Haven't you figured it out, _Lisichka_?" He ran a gloved finger down her cheek. He knew she was absolutely starved for physical touch; that was part of the spell. She wouldn't be able to touch any man in a way that was anything more than with friendship without great harm to herself and the man in question.

"You hate me," she snarled with great conviction, but she did not lean away from his touch.

The Russian wizard laughed heartily at that. He was about to speak once more when Carrow came up behind him, growling about him taking too long. Without missing a beat, Antonin elbowed the man in the stomach, propelling him backwards and onto the ground. He ignored the swearing coming from the other man.

He whacked the witch's wand out of his face and pulled her against him. "No, _Lisichka_ ," he chuckled, running his hand up her back to rest on her neck, "I just wanted you all to myself." He saw her eyes widen before he crashed his lips onto hers. She only protested for a moment before her attention starved body gave into his caress.

Antonin pulled away from the witch when he felt Carrow's wand press into his neck. He felt the girl fall into his touch as he pulled her against his chest.

"We have a job to do," the other wizard growled.

Antonin continued to chuckle, acutely aware of the young witch's ragged breath, "There are far sweeter things to be won today, Carrow."

Carrow grabbed Hermione's arm, and suddenly Antonin was not playing anymore. He hit the other wizard once more with his elbow. Carrow stumbled back in surprise. Before he could recover, Dolohov reached into his pocket and grabbed the necklace, flinging it at the other wizard. The man grabbed it out of reflex, and had a slight moment of realization before his face went blank. The man crumpled to the ground, his expression vacant. He was not going to get up again.

Dolohov turned back to the breathless witch in his arms. She stared up at him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes clouded over.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

 **Prompts:**

Antoning Dolohov, A cursed treasure, Alecto or Amycus Carrow, _lumos solem_ , Devil's snare


End file.
